


Time To Join The Pack

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [53]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Beta Scott McCall, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Cock Slut Stiles Stilinski, Come Eating, Come Kink, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Exhibitionism, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Derek Hale, Voyeurism, come addicted Stiles Stilinski, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Request Anon: Hi love your work! I have so many ideas I want to request but for now I am really craving a Stiles/Scott/Derek. I'm thinking something along the lines of maybe right after Derek becomes Alpha and everyone leaves Derek shows Scott he's Alpha by fucking Stiles and getting Scott to join in but also to join the pack. Bottom Stiles, Top Derek, Top/Bottom Scott. Stiles with an addiction to eating cum. Bonus points if Derek is the main one talking and uses his words to help further along how good it'll be for him and Stiles if he submits. I tried to make sure I was within your rules but change anything you need if its not! Keep writing <3
Relationships: Derek Hale/Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 2
Kudos: 284





	Time To Join The Pack

Scott was plastered to the door of Stiles’ bedroom, unable to move away from the sight before him and the Alpha red eyes that were burning into him. 

Derek looked far too smug as he lounged on Stiles’ desk chair, a naked Stiles was on his knees between Derek’s legs, loudly slurping and moaning as he suckled at the Alpha’s exposed cock. Derek was lazily petting Stiles’ hair as he stared Scott down as Scott’s best friend choked and gagged around his cock. 

“As you can see, Stiles has joined my pack, accepting me as his Alpha. You’re the odd one out now Scott.” Derek said not looking away from Scott even as Stiles whined at his feet, the noise muffled by the older man’s cock. 

“I uh…” Scott was getting hard in his jeans, unable to stop himself as the strong scent of lust hit him in the face and the sharp scent of Stiles’ arousal mixing with Derek’s. 

“Stiles will not become a wolf if that worries you, instead he’s so oh willingly agreed to be my little slut instead of taking my bite. If you joined my pack, joined as my beta I would be willing to let Stiles pleasure you as well.” Derek explained as he grasped the base of his cock, tugging it out of Stiles’ wet mouth to slap it against the teen’s cheek, smirking smugly when Stiles keened with his mouth still open and waiting. 

“I, fuck.” Scott swore as he resisted adjusting himself in his jeans as his cock strained desperately, his inner wolf howling and pleading with Scott to take the offer. 

“I think Scott here needs something more don’t you think little slut?” Derek asked Stiles as he forced Stiles’ head back, exposing the teen’s throat to him in submission that Stiles relaxed while doing. 

“I think he may Alpha,” Stiles agreed and moaned wantonly when Derek manhandled him so he was on his hands and knees, facing his best friend. 

Stiles locked eyes with Scott’s golden ones, mouth opening wide as he let out a moan of bliss as the older man shoved into him. Stiles was glad the two had played around before Scott had finally shown up so the push-in was smooth and wonderful. Derek was so big inside of him and knew just how to use his large cock, it never failed to wring quick orgasms out of Stiles until he was a sobbing mess as the Alpha fucked him until he flooded Stiles with his hot seed. 

“Look how desperate he is for my cock, but I can’t be there all the time you know. He gets so depressed when he doesn’t have something in his slutty hole, filling him up in the way that he craves.” Derek pulled on Stiles’ hair, forcing his neck to be exposed again but Stiles didn’t lose eye contact with Scott even as he moaned and mewled as Derek pounded into him. 

“We both want him happy don’t we Scott? Just submit to me and become apart of our pack and you can help me ensure that Stiles is happy and full in the way that he deserves.” Derek prodded, red eyes flashing at the now quietly whimpering beta who was cupping the front of his bulging jeans. 

“Please Scotty, please. I want you here with me and Derek, please, please, please.” Stiles begged, eyes hazy and drool dripping down his chin as Derek adjusted his angle to hit against his prostate, forcing his cock to jerk and leak from between his thighs. 

“Fuck Stiles, oh fuck.” Scott collapsed down onto his knees, reaching towards the two. 

“Submit to me Scott and you can join us.” Derek tempted and Stiles let out a loud moan as his cock spurted little jets of cum as he came untouched just from taking Derek’s cock. 

“Yes, fuck! Okay, I submit Alpha!” Scott looked frazzled but he moved to Derek, baring his throat and whimpered in submission when Derek buried his face in the beta’s throat, growling lowly as he accepted the beta into his pack. 

“I’m your Alpha now, as my first order. I want you to fuck your best friend’s slutty mouth until he’s swallowing down your cum. He loves that.” Derek slowed his thrusts; not wanting to come just yet no matter how tight Stiles was around him now. 

“Yes Alpha,” Scott bowed his head in acceptance, but he was quick to kneel in front of Stiles’ face yanking his jeans open until his erection was springing free. Stiles didn’t wait for an invitation, he lurched forward and took as much as his best friend’s cock into his mouth and began to suck. 

Scott let out a moan that sounded more like he had just been punched in the gut as he clutched at Stiles’ hair as he doubled over, thrusting into Stiles’ mouth. Stiles took the deep thrusts, gagging happily around Scott’s cock as pre-cum dripped down his throat constantly. 

Scott was panting and making little whines as his best friend sucked and swallowed around his cock. Scott squeezed his eyes shut, throwing his head with as he came with a low growl as he did as Derek, his Alpha told him to and came inside of Stiles’ mouth. 

Stiles made a happy noise, as his mouth was flooded with hot, thick cum of his best friend. Stiles swallowed very drop eagerly, licking his lips clean of the white liquid when Scott fell back onto his ass, spent cock slipping from Stiles’ mouth. 

“Did you swallow all of it slut?” Derek asked as he pulled out of Stiles’ clenching hole; hand tight around his cock for the moment. Stiles looked up at Derek when the Alpha shifted around and blinked slowly as h opened his mouth wide to show Derek he had swallowed every drop. 

“Good slut,” Derek crooned before he gave his cock one long pump, groaning in pleasure as he came across the wood floor in front of Stiles who whimpered at the sight. 

“Go on slut, lick it up,” Derek ordered and chuckled when Stiles instantly dove down and began to lick the Alpha’s cum off the floor. 

“Good little slut… Welcome to my pack Scott.” Derek smirked at the awe-struck Scott who was watching Stiles lick up the split cum as Derek petted Stiles’ hair again.

‘Thank you Alpha,” Scott whispered, unable to look away from the two and Derek knew he had him.

**Author's Note:**

> Like/Reblog on Tumblr  
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/post/625180732643557376/time-to-join-the-pack-stilesderekscott


End file.
